


My Dream Wedding

by InuyashaHigurashi01



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyashaHigurashi01/pseuds/InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kagome pictured her wedding would be like and what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dream Wedding

My Dream Wedding

(I do not in anyway own Inuyasha)

My dream wedding was supposed to be in a church. With statues, and painted glass that when the light hit it would sprinkle dozens of tiny multi-colored lights making the entire hall glitter and shine. Candles would adorn every corner. Arches with intricate designs. And my entire family would be there. Mama, Souta, and grandpa, as well as others.

I dreamed I'd be married to prince charming. He'd be sweet, never hurt me, and have great manners. It would be love at first site. We'd both declare our love under the moon. Then one day he would take me and my family on a date and propose in a beautiful restaurant. And when my wedding came I would wear a beautiful white dress. It would be western style. And my future husband would be dressed in a black tuxedo.

But it didn't turn out like that. I wound up married to a… well how could you say it… oh yeah JERK! He didn't confess under the moon. Instead he decided to confess when we were about to die! He's rude to everybody, especially adults. Not even our adopted son Shippo. And if I was to tell you all the times he hurt me you would be there for a week. But you really can't blame him for that. I mean he was in love with her. And even though he did hurt me I know he feels sorry and tries to make it up to me all the time. He didn't propose in a restaurant instead he proposed like this.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Ka-Ka-Kagome." He stuttered.

I wondered why he was stuttering, I would find out soon enough.

"Do you think… I mean would you mind if… oh screw it!" He yelled. Taking my hands he yelled.

"Kagome will you marry me!?" That was it.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

*END FLASHBACK*

So now I'm getting married. None of my family is able to come. I'm getting married under the sacred tree instead of a church. And I'm dressed in a traditional kimono instead of a western styled one. And my husband is a rude, arrogant, jerk. And as surprising as it may seem… I couldn't be happier. I'm standing here with the man I love.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Inuyasha do you?"

"I do."

"You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And the second his lips touched mine, I knew that I made the right choice.


End file.
